


The End

by fluffystwin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffystwin/pseuds/fluffystwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr. They see it ending, but not how they were expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

Dean’s head whipped around to stare at his brother who was pinned to the ground by one person they knew shouldn’t be around anymore. He strained against the rope. It burned his skin, splitting the layers of skin open to allow the blood to seep down his knuckles. He could feel the burn of the rope around his neck as he kept looking around everywhere. This didn’t make any sense to him. He opened his mouth to speak, but his mouth was quickly covered with duct tape. His eyes widened as the tan trench coat fluttered into existence in front of him. He truly thought that they were saved. His hopes were dashed when he saw that blank look in those brilliant blue eyes. The look that sent shivers down Dean’s spine. He struggled against the rope around his neck as the man standing above his brother moved to straddle Sam.

“Ya know Dean, this would have been so much easier if you two had just stayed out of our way.”

Dean growled from behind the duct tape, but his growl was cut off as his eyes widened when silver blade was pressed against his chest. He followed the blade and up to the rough looking face again. Hoping that his prays would be answered. That Cas could hear him. Yet, there was nothing. Just like his hopes. They were obliterated. Nothing was left standing.

“Finish him Castiel.”

Sam screamed out as he watched the blade slip between his brother’s ribs. The wide green eyes were staring up the blue ones that he knew Dean had loved. There was no look of betrayal, but just a simple resignation. A hand was forced against Sam’s cheek, pressing him into the concrete floor. The hand didn’t allow him to look away from the sight of his brother bleeding out in front of him. He watched as Dean turned his head as best he could and gave a soft smile to Sam before his eyes fell closed. The tears were already falling down Sam’s cheeks as he saw the last flickers of life in his brother’s face simply fade away. Sam’s chin was gripped tightly and he was forced to look back up at the man that had just ordered his brother’s death. The man they had trusted.

“What did you think of that?”

“Screw you Gabriel.” He knew it really wasn’t the archangel because the spark was no longer there anymore, but it still hurt to see that the man they had once had on their side was turned against them.

The smile on Gabriel’s face widened, but the blank look in his eyes remained. “See you in Heaven, Sammy.”

Sam felt the blade pierce his chest, but the shout he heard from somewhere else in the warehouse set him off more. He let his head roll to the side. There stood Kevin, covered in blood with a dripping angel blade. They hadn’t had much time together as Dean and Castiel had, but it still hurt to leave the kid behind to have to suffer against the angels that had killed them.

Kevin watched as Gabriel stood up off Sam’s body and the archangel made his way towards the young prophet next. Kevin took a few steps back, but he quickly ducked as Gabriel was run through with an angel blade. The glass windows exploded as Gabriel crumpled to the ground in a heap and his wings scorched the ground beneath him. He looked up past his bloodied arm to see Castiel standing there in shock, staring at his own bloody hands. Before the angel fell to his knees and yelled his heart out.


End file.
